


Between Calls

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Adoption verse [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Trini is encouraged to tell the girl she loves how she feels by a certain webslinger.





	Between Calls

**Author's Note:**

> for context this takes place at the same time as chapter 11 of my Spider-man story Losing everything. also happy holidays t everyone, I've had a great first year posting on this site, and having people read my work, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

_“I think you should tell Kimberly how you feel, if you come clean now on your own accord, it will make everything better, and who knows Kim might feel the same way”_ Peter Parker said to Trini over the phone.

“I don’t know, it can’t hurt to try I guess, thanks Pete” Trini said as the two hung up, and speak of the devil Kimberly knocked on her window, Trini went over and opened it to let Kimberly in.

“Hey, what brings you here this time of night?” Trini asked.

“I just thought I’d keep you company tonight while your mom is off saving the world,” Kimberly replied as she put a small bag down on the floor.

“It’s just a small mission, Diana will be home in the morning,” Trini said, “I’m actually glad you’re here, I have to talk to you about something.”

“Shoot,” Kimberly replied as she sat down on the bed and Trini joined her.

Trini took a second to figure out what to say, “I’ve had a crush on this girl, she’s a good friend of mine, and I’m afraid that if I tell her how I feel, I’m afraid she won’t feel the same way.”

“What if she does,” Kimberly said knowing who Trini was talking about, “Tell me about her,”

“Well, she’s funny, has one of the most beautiful smiles I’ve ever seen, and everyday it’s get harder and harder to hide my feelings,”

“What would you do if she was sitting in front of you right this second?” Kimberly asked

“I would look into her eyes,” Trini looked into Kim’s eyes, “and say, Kimberly Hart, I’m in love with you.”

Kimberly smiled and pounced, kissing Trini with reckless abandon, “I’m in love with you too, Trini Prince,” she said after coming up for air and Trini smiled while tears of joy came down her cheeks. The two girls hugged, happier than they’ve ever been. Kimberly wiped away Trini’s tears and kissed her again, slowly this time.

After the short make out session, Kimberly went into the bathroom to change into the pajamas she had brought with her.

When Kimberly looked in the mirror, she said “wherever have you been?” she asked the smiling face in the mirror, ever since her falling out with Amanda, Kimberly never thought that she would find happiness again, then there was that night at the mine and the whole thing with Rita, and that changed her life for the better. Then during the aftermath, she began to fall in love with Trini, she was this girl who had a superhero of an adoptive mother, then there was this night, Diana had called that night and asked Kimberly to keep Trini company while she was on a mission with Batman and the rest of the Justice League, the reason was because after Rita broke into her room and attacked Trini, she had been having nightmares. Kimberly didn’t hesitate when she said yes to Diana’s request. When Kimberly came out of the bathroom she saw Trini waiting for her under the covers. Kimberly joined her and the two snuggled up to each other.

When Trini was in Kimberly’s arms she felt safe. Then Trini shot up and was breathing heavily, “Trini, shhhh, I’m here,” Kimberly said

“You’re here,” Trini replied and hugged her girlfriend.

“What was it?” Kimberly asked soothingly.

“Rita,” when Rita broke in and attacked Trini it traumatized her, she had been having nightmares ever since that night.

“She’s gone Trini, and if she does come back, I’ll keep you safe,” Trini teared up and kissed Kimberly. The two lay back down, with Trini resting her head on Kimberly’s chest.

Diana Prince returned home around one in the morning, she checked on Trini. She carefully opened her bedroom door so she didn’t disturb her. She saw her daughter sleeping peacefully in Kimberly’s arms. Diana smiled and left the room, she took off her armor, and took a shower. She came out of her bathroom clad in her pajamas. “Hey mom,” Trini said Diana looked at her and smiled.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Diana asked her adopted daughter. Trini walked up to her mother and hugged her.

“I just needed to see you,” Trini replied, “and thank you for calling Kimberly.”

“How did you know?” Diana asked

“let’s just say Bruce taught me a few things,” Diana chuckled and kissed Trini’s forehead.

“Now go back to bed, little one” Diana said

“Okay, good night,”

“I love you,” Diana said

“I love you too,” Trini replied as she left the room.

Trini got back into bed and Kimberly wrapped her arm around her waist.

The next night, Trini called Peter again, “ _Hello_ ,” Peter said

“Hey Pete,” Trini replied

 _“Hey, so how did it go?”_ he asked

“It went great,”

 _“I’m happy to hear that, tell everyone I said hi”_ Peter replied

“I will Pete, good night” and Trini hung up.

Kimberly’s phone rang as she was reading a book before she went to sleep, “Hello,” she said when she picked up the phone.

“Hey, I was just calling to say goodnight,” Trini replied, and Kim smiled.

“I was just thinking about you, I’m glad you called”

“Everything alright?” asked Trini

“Yeah, it’s just, I haven’t been this happy in a long time,”

“Well, you’ll go to sleep smiling tonight, good night”

“Good night Trini,” Kim replied and the two hung up. What Trini said was true Kim did go to sleep smiling, and Trini’s birthday was coming up and she wanted to do something special, but she had to call someone who was close to a certain, genius, billionaire, philanthropist for help.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, comment down below. Also special shout out to movingforthesakeofmotion for inspiring this story, you rock and Merry Christmas.


End file.
